Hugging a Giant Kitten, AKA Sammy
by dreamlitnight
Summary: No spoilers, just silliness and schmoop. I needed some cuddling Winchesters, because the end of the season always leaves me feeling blue. Some sick/Dean and cursed/but comforting/Sam and a tiny smidge of awesome/Bobby for your enjoyment.


_**Disclaimer: Winchesters, no-ot mine.**_

_**A/N: Some brotherly schmoop, because the end of the season always makes me sad. Hope you enjoy this nonsensical little ficlet.**_

**"Hugging a Giant Kitten, AKA Sammy."**

Dean surfaced slowly from the deep abyss of an all consuming slumber. He sighed softly, feeling warm and safe and content. Strong arms held him snuggly against a broad chest... What? Flinching in surprise, he startled, realizing belatedly that he was being held by his "little" brother, again. He tried to stay very still, tried to keep his breathing slow and even, hoping that Sammy wouldn't notice that he had awakened. No such luck.

Sam's amused voice came from above Dean's head. "I know you're awake Dean. Feelin' any better?" He asked, jostling Dean a little.

"I'll feel better when this curse or whatever it is, is over." Dean muttered.

Sam patted his shoulder lightly in reply.

Dean huffed in irritation at being soothed like a cranky toddler. Who had ever heard of a curse that made someone need to cuddle and cling to their big brother? It had to be the weirdest thing that had ever happened to them and that was saying something. If Dean strayed more than a few inches from Sam in the last few days, Sam had been overcome with massive panic attacks. Once he had actually passed out, when Dean was feeling stubborn about returning to his emo embrace. It didn't help that Bobby kept choking back laughter at the picture they made. Two overgrown men cuddled together on the spare bed. Sam even had to follow him to the bathroom and vice versa. At least he allowed the door to be shut half-way, but they had to keep talking through the door, until the other one came out. Dean was worn out with all the nonsense. He wanted Bobby to fix them.

Bobby hadn't found any information though, on what it was or how to break it. If Dean hadn't been so sick with this stupid cold or whatever it was, he probably would have fought harder against the snuggle-fest Sam kept insisting on, but it left him feeling so tired all the time, he had just given in (not gracefully of course he did have a reputation to uphold). He urged Bobby continually, to hurry up and get this figured. The older hunter had calmly told him that genius couldn't be hurried, adding a smirk before he left.

Dean jumped a little, Sam's voice breaking into his rambling thoughts. "You gonna wake up dude? The, um curse or... whatever it was, broke about half an hour ago, but well..." He paused for a moment and then added in a gentle tone. "You seemed to be comfortable... sleepin' soundly for the first time in a week and... well I was comfortable too, and you've been so sick, that I … uh... just let you sleep. Okay?" His deep voice trailed off uncertainly.

This stupid cold was really kicking his butt. Dean decided as he felt the dragging weariness rearing its head again. His hazy brain tried to process Sam's announcement. The curse was over. He could move if he wanted to. But, Dean decided that it felt kind of nice, being snuggled up to Sam's side (in a non bro-mantic sort of way when he wasn't being forced). Being hugged by Sammy was similar to cuddling with a giant kitten or something else that was cuddly and... well, giant like. He yawned sleepily, he liked kittens. Maybe he was delirious or still half asleep, things seemed kind of floaty and soft around the edges. Delirium was a good excuse for a little more cuddling.

Dean ignored his hereto policy of the no-cuddling rule and instead of struggling away, wormed his way closer to his brother's reassuringly steady heartbeat. Snuggling with his brother, his grown brother was weird. But Winchester and weird were practically synonymous, Dean reasoned. Besides, Sam was right, that was the best sleep he had had in the last week, maybe even the last month and a little more sounded pretty good.

So, he ignored the weirdness of it and embraced the comfort. Patting Sam's arm he murmured in a slightly slurred voice. " 'Kay Sammy. I'll let you cuddle with me for just five more minutes. Then we have to get up. All right?" Dean drifted back to la la land with the sound of his brother chuckling softly in his ear. Dean sighed in contentment. If his brother's happy chuckle wasn't the nicest sound, he didn't know what was.

_**~The End- Thanks for reading and especially for reviewing.**_


End file.
